The Administrative Core for the project entitled Modeling Host Responses to Understand Severe Human Virus Infections will provide support to the Research projects (RPI: Influenza and Ebola virus research; RP2: West Nile virus research project) and the other project cores (Core A: Proteomics, Metabolomics and Lipidomics Core; Core B: Computational Modeling Core; Core C: Data Dissemination and Resource Sharing Core) and coordinate project activities. The overall objective of the project is to characterize host cell responses that determine the outcome of potentially lethal viral infections. As Principal Investigator and Leader of the Administrative Core, Dr. Yoshihiro Kawaoka will be responsible for the overall project and for meeting the objectives outlined. The Administrative Core will (1) assemble the staff needed to meet the objectives outlined in the project proposal, ensuring the expertise and commitment is commensurate with project goals; (2) identify milestones and establish timelines which will be reviewed frequently to keep the project on target; (3) oversee budget resources to. optimize outputs and ensure spending is appropriate; (4) foster good communications among members of the projects and cores via regular webcasts, in-person meetings and frequent email contact, and provide regular interaction with the NIAID Project Scientist and the Steering Committee; (5) support the data management and resource sharing objectives, curate the Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS), ensure data sharing within the project is optimized, and that data and resources are shared promptly via a public web portal for data and public repositories for data, analyses, software, models and biological resources; (6) develop a Training Program to help other infectious disease researchers learn about OMICs approaches and (7) establish a Pilot Research Program to fund short-term innovative projects relevant to the project.